Jumputi Heroes
|caption = Jumputi Heroes' logo |name = Jumputi Heroes |kana = ジャンプチ ヒーローズ |romaji = Janpuchi Hīrōzu |developer = WonderPlanet Inc. |publisher = LINE Corporation |producer = Yūichirō Shirai, Masaaki Washimi |platforms = Mobile |operating system = iOS, Android |genre = Puzzle, RPG |fees = Basic Free-to-Play |released = March 28th, 2018 ( ) |modes = |link = Jumputi Heroes Official (Website) Japanese}} Jumputi Heroes (ジャンプチ ヒーローズ, Janpuchi Hīrōzu—lit. "Jump Petit Heroes") is a Japanese mobile video game featuring characters from Shueisha's ''Weekly Shōnen Jump''. Overview Shueisha announced the development of the game in February 2018.Anime News Network: Shonen Jump Characters Star in Jumputi Heroes Crossover Smartphone Game. February 5th, 2018. Jumputi Heroes was released March 28th, 2018 as part of Jump's 50th-anniversary celebration.Official Tweet announcing the March 28th release date: https://twitter.com/Jumputi_Heroes/status/977119903965523968. "iOS/Androidともに3月28日（水）配信です！" March 23rd, 2018.Official press release from LINE: (Japan) LINE Launches Jumputi Heroes – A Bubble-Popping RPG Based on Friendship, Hard Work, and Victory! It is available on both Android and iOS devices. Featured Series Characters from 29 works appeared at the start of the game's distribution,“「週刊少年ジャンプ」の創刊50周年を記念したアプリ「ジャンプチ ヒーローズ」が今春リリース予定。事前登録の受付もスタート”. 4Gamer.net (February 5, 2018). Retrieved: June 26, 2018. and more works were added later. * First issue/1980s: ** ''Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo'' ** ''Cobra'' ** ''Cat's Eye'' ** ''Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin'' ** ''Dragon Ball'' ** ''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' ** ''Saint Seiya'' * 1990s: ** ''Chin'yūki - Tarō to yu Kaina Nakama-tachi -'' ** ''YuYu Hakusho'' ** ''Tottemo! Luckyman'' ** ''Ninku'' ** ''Hell Teacher Nūbē'' ** ''Kyūkyoku!! Hentai Kamen'' ** ''Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Swordsman Romantic Story'' ** ''Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoi yo!! Masaru-san'' ** ''Hoshin Engi'' ** ''One Piece'' * 2000s: ** ''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' ** ''Strawberry 100%'' ** ''Gin Tama'' ** ''D.Gray-man'' ** ''Neuro: Supernatural Detective'' ** ''To Love Ru'' ** ''Kuroko's Basketball'' ** ''Beelzebub'' ** ''Medaka Box'' ** ''World Trigger'' ** ''Hinomaru Sumo'' ** ''My Hero Academia'' Additional Participating Works * April 16, 2018: ** ''Wing-Man'' ** ''Rokudenashi Blues'' ** [[wikipedia:Seikimatsu_Leader_den_Takeshi!|''Seikimatsu Leader den Takeshi!]] ** [[wikipedia:Eyeshield_21|''Eyeshield 21]] * April 28, 2018: ** ''Doberman Deka'' ** ''Tsuide ni Tonchinkan'' ** ''Boy'' ** ''Naruto'' * May 14, 2018: ** ''Ring ni Kakero'' ** ''Bastard!!: Heavy Metal, Dark Fantasy'' ** [[wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] ** [[wikipedia:Nisekoi|''Nisekoi]] * May 30, 2018: ** ''City Hunter'' ** ''Monmonmon'' ** ''Death Note'' ** ''Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation'' * June 15, 2018: ** ''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai'' ** ''Keiji'' ** ''Bonbon-zaka Kōkō Engeki-bu'' ** ''Assassination Classroom'' * June 29, 2018: ** ''High School! Kimengumi'' ** ''Hanasaka Tenshi Tenten-kun'' ** ''Bleach'' ** [[wikipedia:Haikyu!!|''Haikyu!!]] * July 17, 2018: ** [[wikipedia:Bakuman|''Bakuman]] ** ''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba'' * July 23, 2018: ** ''Akira Ryō Tei Aogiri-zei Jūrō'' ** ''The Prince of Tennis'' * July 30, 2018: ** Hunter × Hunter ** [[wikipedia:The_Disastrous_Life_of_Saiki_K|''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.]] * August 6, 2018: ** [[wikipedia:ja:陣内流柔術武闘伝_真島クンすっとばす!!|''Jin'nai-ryū Jūjutsu Butō-den Majima Kunsuttobasu!!]] ** ''Sket Dance'' * August 13, 2018: ** ''Hikaru no Go'' ** ''Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma'' * August 20, 2018: ** ''Dr. Slump'' ** ''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' * September 3, 2018: ** ''Black Clover'' * September 10, 2018: ** ''Fist of the North Star'' * September 18, 2018: ** ''Jungle King Tar-chan'' ** ''Video Girl Ai'' ** ''Rookies'' ** ''Toriko'' * September 30, 2018: ** ''Kinnikuman'' ** ''Midori no Makibaō'' ** [[wikipedia:Reborn!|''Reborn!]] * October 5, 2018: ** [[wikipedia:ja:アウターゾーン|''The Outer Zone]] * October 15, 2018: ** ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' ** ''Wild Half'' ** ''Level E'' * October 19, 2018: ** ''Mr. Fullswing'' * November 9, 2018: ** ''Captain Tsubasa'' ** ''Dr. Stone'' * November 21, 2018: ** ''God Sider'' ** ''Magical Taluluto'' ** ''Black Cat'' * December 22, 2018: ** ''I"s'' * January 15, 2019: ** ''The Promised Neverland'' * February 12, 2019: ** ''Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs'' * April 1, 2019: ** ''Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar'' * June 24, 2019: ** [[wikipedia:Stop!!_Hibari-kun!|''Stop!! Hibari-kun!]] Image Gallery GonJumputi_(smile).png|Gon Freecss GonJumputi.png|Gon Freecss Gon-sanJumputi.png|Gon Freecss (Resolute Determination) KilluaJumputi.png|Killua Zoldyck KilluaGodspeedJumputi.png|Killua Zoldyck ('Godspeed''') KurapikaJumputi.png|Kurapika Leorio.png|Leorio Paradinight HisokaJumputi.png|Hisoka Morow Hisoka_2.png|Hisoka Morow (Exciting Summer) KiteJumputi.png|Kite BiscuitJumputi.png|Biscuit Krueger FeitanJumputi.png|Feitan Portor PhinksJumputi.png|Phinks Magcub MachiJumputi.png|Machi Komacine NobunagaJumputi.png|Nobunaga Hazama UvoginJumputi.png|Uvogin ShizukuJumputi.png|Shizuku Murasaki Illumi_Zoldyck.png|Illumi Zoldyck MelodyJumputi.png|Melody NeferpitouJumputi.png|Neferpitou ShaiapoufJumputi.png|Shaiapouf ChrolloJumputi.png|Chrollo Lucilfer ZenoJumputi.png|Zeno Zoldyck Netero_Jumputi.png|Isaac Netero Meruem_Jumputi.png|Meruem SilvaJumputi.png|Silva Zoldyck External Links * ジャンプチ広報局（ジャンプチ ヒーローズ公式） (@Jumputi_Heroes) - Twitter (Jumputi Public Relations Bureau - Jumputi Heroes Official) Japanese * ジャンプチ ヒーローズ - Wikipedia (Jumputi Heroes Wikipedia Page) Japanese References Category:Video games